


Love Is a Many Splendored Thing

by TrashyMartel (astrozombiies)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, it's not a Grease!AU but it's not not a Grease!AU, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrozombiies/pseuds/TrashyMartel
Summary: During the summer Katya had fallen right into Trixie's sandcastle, and Trixie had fallen head over heels in love with Katya. After the summer Katya moved back to Russia while Trixie stayed behind in Milwaukee with a long distance girlfriend and a big secret from the whole school.





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom (and my second in general). I don't really have a Beta reader (yet), so don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. Also let me know if I should continue with this or if I should delete my account and never show my face in public again. Thank you!

The hallways of Black Pine High felt different from the last time Trixie was there. And it wasn’t because of the fact that Trixie was a senior now. Last time when she stood here she was still straight, well she had thought she was straight. Now she was terrified people would find out that she’s a lesbian. What would everyone think of her? Would she still be popular? Would people start bullying her? Trixie had just assumed that she would eventually outgrow her “boys are gross” phase. She always had been a late bloomer, so she never really thought anything of it. But then she met Katya, a beautiful Russian girl with a blinding smile. She had lived in Boston for the past seven years, but there was still a hint of a Russian accent present when she talked. Katya was staying with her family in Milwaukee over the summer. Trixie had been fascinated by the strange blonde with the bright blue eyes from the day they met on Bradford beach. Trixie was busy building a sand castle with her younger brother when Katya accidentally fell into the castle. When she got up she helped them build an even bigger castle. After that, they were almost inseparable for the entire summer. And when Katya had kissed her, Trixie was certain she would never like boys, ever. It turned out that the reason why Katya spent the summer with her family in Milwaukee was that her parents were busy moving back to Russia. And Katya would eventually have to move back to Russia as well. After a very dramatic goodbye at the end of the summer, both girls promised to text each other daily. They both kept that promise to this day. Trixie’s thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sound of her friends approaching her.

“TRIXIE! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Her friend Kim said greeting her with a hug. She was then greeted in the same manner by Pearl, Violet, Adore, and Aja. All of them wearing the same pink jacket with ‘Pink Ladies’ written on the back. Inspired by the Pink Ladies from Grease. They decided to get the jackets after they watched the movie for the billionth time on movie night in freshman year, and even now, in senior year, they were still wearing the matching pink jackets. “What’d you do over the summer, Trix? Found your summer love?” Pearl asked teasingly. This was exactly the kind of question Trixie feared. “I just went to the beach with my family,” Trixie said, which technically wasn’t a lie. “So, you didn’t meet your Danny on the beach?” Pearl joked. Trixie felt her face becoming bright red. Fuck, this is the last thing she needed right now. “You totally did, oh my god!” Aja cried. “N-no. Nothing happened. I just thought someone was kinda cute that’s all.” Trixie pretended to be looking at something on her phone, so she wouldn’t have to look at her friends anymore. Trixie was too much of an open book. A notification from Katya popped up on her screen.

 **Katya**  
Hey ❤  
I have a surprise :)

 **Trixie**  
Omg!! When do I get to see it?

 **Katya**  
You’ll see soon enough, кукла

Trixie smiled at the pet name. Katya had told her the Russian word meant doll because Trixie reminded her of a Barbie doll. During the summer Katya had drawn some beautiful pictures of Trixie and after she had left Milwaukee she continued to make drawings of Trixie, which she then would send to her. She couldn’t wait to see another one of Katya’s drawings. “She’s smiling at her phone, you’re totally lying about not being in love. Who are you texting?” Violet tried to grab Trixie’s phone, but she managed to lock it just in time. “No one shut up, I just saw a funny meme that’s all,” Trixie lied. “Bullshit,” Violet huffed “why won’t you tell us about him?” Trixie hated that she was such a bad liar. She couldn’t just tell the truth, she had to think about the consequences. She didn’t want to lie about Katya, but she had no choice. “Because it doesn’t matter. He went back to Russia anyway.” Saying he instead of she felt weird and wrong at the same time when it left Trixie’s lips. “Russia? But that’s like so far away,” Adore said. “I know, that’s why it doesn’t matter. The distance is too big.” The truth of the last statement hurt. “Then why were you smiling at your phone? At least show us a picture, so we know what he looks like,” Violet insisted. “What did you guys do this summer?” Trixie asked trying to change the subject. Violet rolled her eyes, but at least she got the hint and didn’t try to ask any more questions. The other girls started telling about their summers and the bell rang before Trixie’s “boyfriend” was brought up again. Trixie looked around to see if it was safe again to grab her phone again, and when she saw the other girls were too busy getting to their first class she typed a reply to Katya.

 **Trixie**  
Can’t wait ❤

She quickly put her phone back and continued to walk to her first class. Just as she walked down the hallway she thought she saw a glimpse of Katya, but upon closer inspection, it was just a blonde girl with the same build as her. Of course it couldn’t be Katya. She lived on the other side of the world now.

In class, Trixie fantasized about what it would be like if Katya’s parents never decided to move back to Russia. Trixie would visit Katya in Boston, or Katya would come visit her here in Milwaukee. Katya had family living here after all. They would eat ice cream after long walks on the beach and they would watch the sun disappear behind the lake while holding hands. Just like they did last summer. And this time Trixie wouldn’t fall for Katya’s stupid “my ice-cream smells weird” joke. Trixie smiled at the memory of Katya crying with laughter while Trixie wiped the ice cream off of her nose after she had tried to smell it. The worst part is that Trixie actually fell for that joke twice, but she would definitely not let it happen a third time. Kim, who was seated next to Trixie, stealthily shoved a note below Trixie’s textbook. Trixie opened it to read the message her friend had written on it in curly letters.

_Please tell me, what’s the deal with the Russian guy?_

Trixie sighed. She was fully aware that her friends wouldn’t let go of this “guy” anytime soon. Not unless they would get the full story including pictures of said “guy”. Trixie knew acting so secretive about wasn’t going to help her at all, but she didn’t know any other way to go about it. Trixie wondered if it was safe to tell Kim about everything. The thought of it made her heart beat in her throat and her palms sweaty. Normally she would be able to trust Kim with everything, every secret. Trixie usually shared all her secrets with everyone in her friend group. This secret was different, though. But Trixie hated keeping secrets from her friends and she needed someone to talk to about Katya. She wanted to talk with them in the same way her friends would talk whenever they had a cute guy in their lives. She wished she could tell her friends about the beautiful Russian girl that fell into her sandcastle. She would tell them about her kiss on the beach and her friends would be excited for her because that was her first ever kiss. Trixie tried to imagine how Kim would react if she told her about Katya right now. She also tried to imagine how every other girl in her group would react. They definitely would be shocked, but would they also start to treat her differently? How long would it take before the entire school found out? Trixie was pretty popular, she was a cheerleader after all. Would that change once she would come out? Trixie didn’t know any other gay people in school, so if she were to come out it would be big news. Regardless of the fact that she was a popular girl. Maybe it was better not to come out to anyone, yet. Kim was looking at Trixie expectantly, waiting for her to write and return the note to Kim’s desk.

_It’s complicated… not sure if I’m ready to talk about it yet._

Kim looked a bit disappointed when she read Trixie’s message, but she gave her an understanding nod. Kim started to write again and passed it back over to Trixie.

_That’s okay. I’m here for you when you’re ready. I’ll promise not to tell anyone even if it’s something really horrible or weird._

Okay, so maybe telling Kim wouldn't be too bad of a place to start. Trixie knew that if Kim said she wouldn’t tell anyone she wouldn’t break that promise. Trixie’s heart already started beating faster at the thought of it but telling Kim would be a good thing she told herself. Then she would at least have one person to talk with. And if this went well, maybe she could tell one other person after this.

_Thank you ❤ If you promise not to tell a soul (I will literally kill you if you do). I’ll tell you, but we have to be somewhere alone._

xoxoxo

During lunchtime, Trixie tried to text Katya, without being caught by her friends. Which was easier than expected, because they were all caught up in a story Violet was telling.

 **Katya**  
What’s the number of your locker?

 **Trixie**  
606 why?

 **Katya**  
No reason ;)

 **Trixie**  
No please  
Tell me!!

 **Katya**  
Sasha wanted to know

Sasha was Katya’s cousin. Trixie had met her once during the summer. Sasha had accidentally walked in on Trixie and Katya while they were making out on Katya’s bed. Trixie had been mortified to find out that Sasha knew who she was. Apparently, they went to the same school together. Sasha was really cool about the whole situation and promised she would never tell anyone about it. Sasha had a unique style which Trixie totally adored and it surprised Trixie that she had never seen her in the hallways or in the cafeteria during lunch break. Trixie started to look around the cafeteria. She spotted Sasha sitting at a table with a bunch of people who were all dressed almost equally as unique as Sasha. Sasha noticed Trixie was looking her way and waved. Trixie waved back with a smile.

“Who’re you waving at?” Adore asked. “Sasha,” Trixie replied. “Oh, I know her! She’s in my art class, I love her fashion,” Violet chimed in “I didn’t know you knew her.” Trixie nodded and gave a vague answer about how they met, leaving Katya out of the story. Now Trixie thought it was even weirder she had never seen Sasha before. Was she really that unobservant? If Sasha was in the same art class as Violet, then she also knew Kim and Pearl. The thought of Sasha knowing them made Trixie feel anxious. She knew Sasha wouldn’t tell anyone about her and Katya, but Trixie couldn’t help the feeling. When Trixie looked back at Sasha the spot was now empty. For a brief moment, she wondered where she went and then focused back on the conversation her friends were having. After their lunch, they all walked back to their lockers. When Trixie opened hers to grab her books she found pink and red roses in her locker with a pastel pink bow around it holding the roses together. A soft “Oh wow” left Trixie’s lips. She knew exactly where the roses came from. A small heart-shaped card was placed between the roses. Sasha must’ve put these in her locker. Trixie read the text on the card.

 _I miss you, Кукла_  
_Xxx K_

“Oh my god!” Aja was standing right behind Trixie looking at the roses and the card in her hands. The other girls also came up to Trixie to see what was going on. Trixie was eternally grateful that Katya had only written her first initial on the card as all the other girls had read it by now. “What does that mean?” Aja asked pointing at the Russian word. “I-it’s Russian for 'doll',” Trixie said. She had turned bright red. “Are you still going to tell us you’re not in love, or what?” Pearl asked half-jokingly. “It’s kind of hard to deny now, isn’t it?” Trixie laughed nervously. She really didn’t know what to do now. Her friends had seen the flowers and the note, it was only a matter of seconds before they would start to ask questions again. “Can we please see a picture of him?” Adore almost begged. “Yeah, Trixie. At this point we’re starting to think he’s either fake or a really old gross man,” Pearl said. “Do you guys really think I would send roses to myself? I’m not that pathetic, oh my god.” Trixie sounded extremely offended. “Maybe he’s a Russian spy, and Trixie just doesn’t want the government to find out,” Aja joked. “That’s it, that’s totally the truth,” Trixie said. “No, it isn’t, just show us-” Adore was interrupted by Kim before she could finish her sentence. “If Trixie doesn’t want to show us, she probably has good reasons for it.” The girl sighed but let it go. Trixie mouthed a silent ‘Thank you’ at Kim for saving her.

xoxoxo

After school Kim and Trixie met up at a quiet place behind the school. Trixie was nervous as hell, this was the first time she would ever come out to someone besides Sasha. This time was very different from coming out to Sasha because she actually had a choice this time. Trixie took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m telling you this because I trust you not to tell anyone,” Trixie said slowly. Kim nodded “I promise on all my make-up, that I won’t tell anyone.” Trixie was glad that Kim took this very seriously, but she was still nervous. “I have a confession to make about the Russian guy.” Kim nodded and waited for Trixie to go on. “Well, eh. The guy is sort of a girl,” Trixie mumbled too fast for Kim to understand. “Wait what did you say?” Kim asked. “It isn’t a boy,” Trixie said softly, but this time Kim could make out what she was saying. Kim was silent for a long moment and it freaked Trixie out. “You’re not mad, are you? Or like grossed out? Please don’t be,” Trixie said. “I’m not. I’m very proud of you for telling me this. I’m sorry I didn’t say that right away. I was thinking,” Kim said. Trixie was extremely relieved that her friend still accepted her. “What were you thinking about?” Trixie asked. “You’re totally dating Katya,” Kim replied almost dryly.

Trixie blinked in surprise. “How the fuck?” was the only thing she managed to stammer out. “How the fuck?” she repeated, still in utter confusion. “You are! Oh my god!” Kim squealed. “Kim, what’s going on? How do you know this? How do you know Katya?” Trixie asked. “Because she’s Russian, you suddenly seemed to know Sasha out of nowhere. And a couple of days ago Sasha said her cousin Katya was being insufferable because she had to leave this girl she was in love with because she was moving back to Russia. Then you got roses today with a note that said, ‘Xxx K’. I just never put it together because I didn’t know you liked girls,” Kim said. She pulled Trixie into a hug “I’m so proud of you for coming out.” Trixie smiled. She couldn’t be happier with reaction from her friend. “You have to tell me everything, though,” Kim said. “Gladly,” Trixie smiled. Trixie told Kim the entire story and then she spent another ten minutes gushing about how much she liked Katya.

“Did you already know you liked girls when you met Katya?” Kim asked. “I didn’t, it’s so weird. Like I would get butterflies whenever I was around her, but I didn’t realize it was because I liked-liked her. I thought I was just anxious because I wanted her to like me.” Kim laughed at Trixie’s answer. “Oh my god, but when did you realize you really liked her then?” she asked. “The first time she kissed me. It’s kinda funny actually, she asked if she could kiss me and I just said ‘yes’ without even thinking about it. Like I only realized what was happening as soon as we were actually kissing.” Kim burst out in laughter. “I was totally like, 'this is a normal straight thing to do.' And like a second later I was like 'wait it’s not,' but I continued kissing her anyway.” Kim started laughing even harder. “When are you gonna tell the other girls?” she asked. “I don’t know,” Trixie sighed, “you’re kind of the first person I ever came out to. I mean Sasha knows, but that’s because she walked in on us making out. I guess I’m afraid cause I don’t know how they’ll react.” “I think they’re probably really cool about it. And if they’re not I’m gonna be really angry with them,” Kim said. Trixie smiled “thank you.”

“By the way, Violet and Pearl are placing bets on who the first person is to find out who Katya’s ‘mystery’ girlfriend is. When you come out can you please tell them I was the first one to figure it out?” Kim asked. “Oh my god, no!” Trixie cried. “Don’t worry, they’re not even close to finding out it’s you. The only thing they know so far is that she goes to our school, that's why they're so interested,” Kim said. That wasn’t very reassuring to Trixie, though.


	2. Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit later than I wanted to, but in my defence I was traveling and moving back home to Europe after studying abroad in Arizona for a couple months. Anyway don't be afraid to point out any mistakes and please leave comments if you like it or absolutely hate it :)

**Trixie  
** I got your roses! Thank you so much ❤

**Katya  
** Did you like them?

**Trixie**  
I LOVED THEM  
Especially the pink ones :)

**Katya**  
I knew you would say that haha  
But I have an even bigger surprise ;) 

**Trixie**  
Oh?  
What is it???

**Katya**  
Won’t be a surprise if I told you ;)  
Just be at your locker Monday before class two weeks from now 

Trixie put her phone away when Kim entered her bedroom. Kim would come over every Tuesday so they could do their homework together. “Oh, hi Kim,” she greeted. Her best friend greeted her back with a hug. “Were you texting Katya?” Kim asked noticing the big smile on Trixie’s face. “Yeah, she says she has another surprise for me!” Trixie unlocked her phone again showing Kim the conversation. “That’s cute. Do you have any pictures of her?” she asked already grabbing the phone out of Trixie’s hand to look through her pictures. Trixie snatched it back quickly opening Instagram instead.

“vampirewitchfromthefuture?” Kim asked a bit confused looking at the way too long username that Katya used. “Ignore that. Actually, let me try to find a normal picture of her,” Trixie said. Kim however had already pulled up Katya’s Instagram on her own phone. “Wait, this is the girl you’re dating?” Kim said a bit too loudly. Trixie shushed her and hoped her mom hadn’t heard it from downstairs. “Sorry, I just maybe expected a bit more of a female version of Ken,” Kim said more softly this time. “Shut up” was the only comeback Trixie could come up with.

“How do you even pronounce that name?” Kim stared at the name on the screen that was even longer than the username. “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova,” Trixie said proudly as if she never had to practice saying it. Kim just looked impressed and started looking through Katya’s pictures again. “So, did you go ghost hunting on your first date?” She was looking at a picture of Katya standing in front of the haunted hotel downtown. “No, that was our third date.” Kim burst out in laughing until she realized that Trixie wasn’t joking. “Wait, really?” Kim asked unable to believe that Trixie would even accept ghost hunting for a date. “I mean, I didn’t like it at first, but then I pretended to be scared so she would hold my hand,” Trixie said proudly. “You’re a mess,” Kim laughed. “It fully worked out, though. Didn’t it?”

Xoxoxo

The next day Trixie and Kim had to quickly copy each other’s homework during class because they never came around actually doing it the day before. They both had split up the work evenly based on the classes they were best at right before Kim went home. When lunch came around both girls had finished their homework. They were greeted by Aja and Adore when they sat down at their usual spot at the lunch table. Violet and Pearl were too busy with something to notice that the girls had joined them. “What are you guys doing?” Trixie asked looking at the notebook that was lying between them. Pearl looked up “You know Sasha, right?” Pearl asked. Trixie nodded in response. “Okay, this summer her cousin, Katya, stayed over at her place.”

Trixie knew exactly where this was going. Thankfully, Kim had told her about this otherwise she would’ve been freaking out right now. She still was panicking a little bit but at least she was somewhat mentally prepared. “Apparently, she got a girlfriend over the summer and she goes here,” Pearl explained. “And you’re trying to figure out who it is?” Trixie asked with a straight face. If you wanted to know who was dating who in Black Pine High, you would go to Pearl and Violet. They were always one of the first people to know about a relationship. As soon as a rumor came out they would be on top of it trying to figure out who were involved. This relationship was no exception.

“Exactly! I’ve met Katya one time, so I have a slight advantage because I can sort of guess who’s type she would be, you know?” Kim tried not to laugh at Pearl’s remark. “It’s so unfair. She doesn’t have Facebook and I couldn’t find an Instagram either, so I don’t even know what she looks like,” Violet said. “Have you already gone through Sasha’s followers?” Pearl asked. “Don’t you think that’s going a bit far? If she doesn’t have Facebook she probably doesn’t have Instagram,” Trixie said. She didn’t want them to find out about Katya’s Instagram, because that would only make it easier for her friends to figure out that Trixie was the girlfriend. Not that Katya had any noticeable pictures of Trixie on her Instagram, but there was a picture of Katya in Trixie’s backyard.

“Either way, it’s still hard to guess. None of the girls here look really, you know… gay,” Pearl continued. Trixie tried super hard not to roll her eyes at Pearl. “Can we please talk about anything else?” Adore sounded annoyed. “You two are like way too invested in this shit, like even more than normal,” she said looking at both Violet and Pearl. Trixie didn’t have too many classes with Violet and Pearl but according to Adore this wasn’t a lunch only thing.

“Trixie!” A girl with pink hair was now approaching their lunch table. “Trixie, we hadn’t heard from you yet, so we were wondering if you wanted to help again with the upcoming dances this year.” Farrah was a junior, Trixie always liked her because she loved pink just as much as she did and because she was an overall nice person. “Yeah, of course!” To be honest, she had totally forgotten about it, but Trixie always loved to be involved with school activities. “Okay! I’ll tell miss Davis. See you at cheer practice,” Farrah smiled and walked away again. Usually around this time Trixie would already be on top of this and have a notebook ready with ideas. She didn’t really feel like worrying about that right now, she had more important things to worry about. For example, the fact that she desperately needed her hair done. “Should I also dye my hair pink?” she wondered out loud. Both Adore and Aja were quick to offer to help her dye it if she was going to do it. Trixie curled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger wondering what it would look like if it was pink. It didn’t take long for her to decide that it would look great on her.

The very next day she was standing in Hot Topic with a bottle of dye in her hands that read ‘candy cotton pink’ on the label. Trixie usually tried to avoid the store, but it was the only one she could think of after she had been unsuccessful finding the color she wanted at Walgreens. She took a picture of the bottle and sent it to Katya. She also grabbed a second bottle and a third bottle to be sure she would have enough. After Trixie made her purchase she quickly walked out of the store and texted Adore and Aja to come over to her place.

When Trixie came home her mom looked questioning at the Hot Topic bag she had put down on the table. “Adore and Aja are going to dye my hair pink,” Trixie answered her mom’s silent question while holding up the dye. “But your hair is already so beautiful, sweetie.” Trixie knew her mom wasn’t going to like it too much, but she also knew her mom was also chill enough to let her do it if she really wanted to do it. “I know, mom, but now it’s going to be beautiful in pink.” Trixie turned to her little brother who was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars. “Do you think pink hair would look pretty on me?” she asked sweetly. “Pink is gross,” he simply replied. Trixie wondered why she even asked a five-year-old’s opinion. “Oh wow, I really live with a bunch of haters,” she said before leaving to her bedroom.

Adore and Aja showed up at her place before she could read the instructions through entirely. They told her not to worry about it and since both girls had beautifully dyed hair she decided to trust their judgment. “Sis, this is going to look so good!” Aja had already started coloring a test strand. When that turned out alright both girls started to dye Trixie’s hair. Halfway through Trixie’s mom entered the room to ask if they wanted to order pizza. The pizza was more of an excuse to see if they hadn’t fucked up Trixie’s hair and she was delighted to see the hair hadn’t fallen from her daughter’s head yet. When the pizza arrived Adore and Aja were done and Trixie only had to wait to rinse the dye out of her hair. Adore took a picture of Trixie and sent it in the group chat.

**Adore  
** Barbie’s hair is almost done! 

**Kim**  
Omg  
Send pictures when it’s done

**Aja  
** I’ll make sure of that ;)

**Violet  
** Yass!

Trixie downloaded the picture from the chat and forwarded it to Katya, who was probably still sleeping. Trixie wished there wasn’t such a big time difference between her and her girlfriend, but she’d much rather have it this way than not having Katya in her life at all. As promised Aja took another picture of Trixie when her hair was done. “I’m fully in love with my hair, thanks so much you guys.” She pulled her friends in for a hug. When she checked her phone a bunch of notifications popped up on her screen.

**Aja  
** Look at her!

**Pearl**  
Trixie you look gorgeous ❤  
Btw is that pizza in the background?

**Violet**  
Beautiful!

When Trixie sent the second picture Katya replied almost immediately. Her screen filled up with heart eyes emojis. 

**Katya**  
Aargh don’t do this to me so early in the morning  
My heart can’t handle it

 Xoxoxo

 Trixie had woken up early this morning. Just like she always woke up way too early on her birthday or Christmas morning. In a way, it was just like Christmas because there would be a surprise for her waiting at her locker. Trixie didn’t mind waking up early, at least if it happened naturally. Whenever she would wake up before her alarm she would kill the time by doing her hair and make-up. Trixie always looked perfect whenever she had the entire morning to get ready. Even after spending way longer on her hair and make-up than usual she had some time left to kill.

 “Good morning honey, you’re up early,” Trixie’s mom greeted her when she came down for breakfast. “Yeah, Katya said she had a surprise for me at my locker today,” Trixie said smiling. Trixie’s mother had met Katya, because she was right there when she fell into Trixie’s sandcastle and because they were inseparable during the summer, but her mom didn’t know about them actually being together. “Didn’t she move back to Russia?” Her mom asked. “She did, but her cousin, Sasha, also goes to Black Pine. She’s probably dropping it off at my locker,” Trixie answered. “That’s very nice of her, maybe you should send her something back. I’ll pay for the shipping,” her mom offered. “I totally should, thanks, mom.” Trixie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. She was already trying to come up with a gift for Katya. It would have to be perfect. Trixie looked at the clock, it was still a bit early to go to school, but she didn’t have anything else to do. She was fully aware that the surprise might not even be at her locker yet. When Trixie arrived at school almost an hour before her first class. The hallways were still very empty. Trixie was greeted by one of her teachers. “Nice to see you’re finally making an effort in being on time, Miss Mattel.” That comment made Trixie want to come in exactly one minute late to his class, just out of spite.

When Trixie arrived at her locker she mentally prepared herself for possible disappointment, she had come to school way too early after all. When she opened her locker, there was nothing in there except her own stuff. Trixie grabbed her books for the classes she had when a pink note fell on the floor.

_Look behind you_

Trixie turned around, but there was nothing there. Either Trixie was way too early and had ruined the surprise or someone was just pranking her at a bad time. Trixie didn’t know who else could have her code. Now Trixie came to think of it Sasha also didn’t have her code. How had Sasha put the roses in Trixie’s locker? Trixie checked if her lock was broken, but it wouldn’t open except when she used the correct code. Trixie pulled out her phone.

**Trixie**  
Hey babe!  
It just dawned on me that I never gave you the code for my locker…  
So how did Sasha get those roses in last time?  
Like there’s no way she managed to get them all in my locker unharmed without actually opening it.

Trixie inspected her lock once again when she noticed that she never took the sticker off the back of the lock with the code on it. “Oh,” Trixie said sheepishly to herself.

**Trixie**  
Did you know you were dating an idiot?  
I never took the sticker with the code off my lock

 Trixie debated whether she should let the sticker on the lock for Sasha. Suddenly two hands were in front of her eyes. “What the hell are you doing at school so early on a Monday morning?” The slightly Russian accent was all too familiar. Either Sasha was really good at doing an impression of her cousin or it was actually Katya behind her. Trixie turned around to see which one it was. “Oh my god! Katya!” Trixie flung herself around her girlfriend’s neck. “Hey Kukla,” Katya said with the biggest smile on her face. “How did you come here?” Trixie asked. “I annoyed my parents so badly they put me on a plane to live with Sasha,” Katya grinned. “You’re living here now?” Trixie’s eyes turned wide. This was the best thing to ever happen to her. “I am. After I told my parents I was gay they decided it was probably better to have me live in a less homophobic country than Russia. Unfortunately, they couldn’t come with me, because my father got a really good job there now,” Katya said. “I’m so sorry, but I’m glad you’re here, though.” Trixie pulled her girlfriend in for another hug. A kind of muffled “I’m glad I’m here too” came from the somewhat shorter girl whose face had almost disappeared in Trixie’s hair.

“Please come to the bathroom with me,” Trixie whispered, which resulted in a big grin on Katya’s face. “Not like that, you slut. I just want to kiss you,” Trixie whispered. Katya laughed loudly and followed Trixie to the bathrooms. No one was in there because it was still early, but just to be sure Trixie checked every stall before pulling Katya into one and locking the door. “I’m sorry, I’m still not really out yet,” Trixie whispered even though she knew no one was there. “I know, you don’t need to apologize,” Katya whispered back. “Good thing girls always go to the bathroom in groups, huh?” Trixie said before pulling Katya into a kiss. “This is probably the most romantic thing we’ve ever done,” Katya said quietly when she pulled away to breathe. “Only you would think this is romantic,” Trixie said. “You don’t think this is peak romance, mama?” Katya put her foot on the toilet seat. “Gross.” Trixie grabbed Katya by her leg and put her foot back on the floor before kissing her again. Both girls froze mid-kiss when they heard the bathroom door open. They remained in the same position until they heard the person leave the bathroom again. “We should probably leave,” Trixie whispered.

Just as Trixie walked out of the stall Violet walked into the restrooms. Trixie stopped Katya with her hand and shut the door behind her. “Oh, hey Trix, didn’t expect to see you on time for class,” Violet said while she walked up to the mirror to fix her hair. “I woke up early this morning,” Trixie said. As Trixie started to wash her hands Katya came out of the stall next from the one Trixie had come out of. Trixie didn’t want to think about how she ended up in the adjacent stall. After Katya had also washed her hands she introduced herself to Violet and Trixie. “Hi, I’m Katya. I’m new here. I was wondering if you could help me find my first class,” Katya said. “Katya is your name?” Violet asked. “Yeah, it’s Russian.” Violet gave Trixie a look that could only mean ‘this could be the Katya we’ve been talking about’. “Are you Sasha Velour’s cousin?” Violet asked. “I am, actually. Do you know her?” Violet looked at Trixie again with a grin on her face, which definitely said ‘told you’. “Yeah, she’s in my art class.”

The three girls walked out of the bathrooms to be greeted by the rest of Trixie and Violet’s friend group. “Hey guys, this is Katya. She’s new here,” Violet said, she then introduced everyone to Katya. “I love your matching jackets,” Katya said. “Thank you! We’ve been wearing them since freshman year,” Trixie seemed to be very proud of that, “we wear them every day. Just like in Grease.” Before Katya could answer the bell rang disrupting the girls’ conversation. The group of friends helped Katya find her first class and then headed to their own class after. Kim and Trixie rushed to get to their class in time. The second they sat down Kim already started writing a note to Trixie.

_Was that Katya’s surprise?_

_Y_ _es! When I was standing at my locker she was suddenly behind me. I almost FAINTED._

_This is totally like lesbian Grease. Like you’re Zuko and Katya is Sandy._

_I’M NOT ZUKO!! I’m literally a pink lady. And he was an asshole about Sandy coming to his school. Katya and I both agreed to keep it a secret because I can’t come out yet. If I’m sure it’s safe for me to come out then I would be proud to let people know she’s my girlfriend, no makeover needed like in Grease.  
Also, Zuko is closer to Zamo than Mattel._

 Trixie was about to open the note to read Kim’s answer when the teacher called out Trixie’s name. “Trixie would you like to read that note to the entire class, please?” he asked. All the color disappeared from Trixie’s face. “I can’t,” Trixie stammered out. “Of course you can. If you can write it, I’m sure you’ll be able to read it.” Trixie swallowed hard and tried to focus on her breathing, she couldn’t afford to get a panic attack right now. “Sir, there’s some really personal stuff in the note,” Kim tried. “If it’s that personal she really shouldn’t be writing it on a note and passing it around class.”

At this moment there was nothing more Trixie would like to do than just rip the note up so no one would ever be able to read it, but she was completely frozen in fear. She couldn’t just come out right in front of the entire class. This is a high school in a small town, people aren’t as accepting here as in the big city. “If you’re not going to read it, miss Mattel, I would love to see what’s so important that you think you don’t need to pay any attention to my class.” The teacher took the note from Trixie’s hand as she still wasn’t able to move. There were many things Trixie wanted to do right now to stop him from reading it. She wanted to scream, cry, snatch it out of his hands and eat the note if she had to. But all she was able to do was sit there confined to the plastic chair.

The seconds of the teacher opening the note seemed to last forever. He wasn’t reading it out loud, but he was definitely reading it. Then to Trixie’s surprise he ripped it up himself in small enough pieces to make it illegible and threw it away. “I would like to see you after class, miss Mattel. And please don’t write notes in my class again.” The class seemed a bit disappointed that the teacher hadn’t read the note out loud, but Trixie couldn’t be more relieved. “I won’t, thank you so much, sir,” Trixie said with a small voice. In this moment she could laugh and cry at the same time. The entire class was still staring at her and she could hear some people whispering, probably speculating about the contents of the note.

There wasn’t much time left in the class and for the first time she was dreading for the bell to dismiss her. Because now she had to worry about the fact that her teacher knew about her being gay and what he had to say to her. When it actually went off all the color disappeared out of her face which didn’t have a lot of color in it to begin with. When the last students had disappeared from the classroom the teacher came up to her desk. “Are you okay? You look like you’re going to pass out,” the teacher asked. Trixie just nodded. “I feel like I read something I probably shouldn’t have. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever feel like you want to talk about it with someone you can come to me. You see, when I was in high school I had a friend and he was going through the same thing you’re going through.” From the way he said friend Trixie could tell he was talking about himself.

“Thank you, sir. I’m just kind of scared people are going to treat me differently when they find out, because I’m sure it’s not going to be all positive. And I only found out myself this summer so it’s a lot to come out right away,” she said not making any eye contact. “That’s okay. You should take your time. As long as you know you’re not doing anything that’s wrong, you know that right?” he asked. Trixie nodded in response. “Okay, then you’re free to go. Just don’t pass notes in my class anymore.” Trixie smiled and thanked him. “Oh, by the way, is it about the new kid you’re dating?” the teacher asked softly.

Black Pine High was so small that probably every teacher knew about Katya coming to the school. Katya was probably in one of his classes too. Trixie nodded with a big grin on her face, “yeah, that’s my girlfriend,” she almost whispered. Trixie could swear she heard the teacher say “cute” as she walked out of the room. Kim was waiting for her in the hallway, she looked worried at first, but that changed to relieved when she saw that Trixie was okay. “What happened?” she whispered. “He just told me I could come to him if I needed to talk to someone about it and that I shouldn’t pass notes around anymore.” She deliberately left out the part where she thought he was gay too. She could only return the favor, he probably had good reasons not to tell anyone. Like getting fired. The old ‘straight’ Trixie would’ve started a big rumor at the slightest suspicion, but she knew better now.

 Unfortunately, the rest of the school didn’t know any better, because as soon as she sat down at the lunch table all her friends’ looks were directed at her. “Trixie, everyone’s talking about you,” Violet remarked. “Something about a note you passed in class and Mr. Charles not reading it out loud because it was too personal. People are saying you’re pregnant, because you’re having an affair with him.” Trixie wanted to slam her head on the table. “Sis, I heard you’re an addict,” Aja said. Pearl also came up to the lunch table late and Trixie could already tell the rumors had reached her as well, because the expression on her face was really something. “Trixie, why didn’t you tell us you’re dying? Why would you keep that a secret from us?” she asked as she joined the table.

“I’m not dying, I’m not an addict, and I’m also not pregnant with Mr. Charles,” Trixie cried. “So, what’s it then?” Adore asked. Trixie had to make up something fast. It couldn’t be the truth, but she also had to stop the rumors. It had to be something that would be a believable secret, but she also didn’t want to cause a Ferris Bueller-like drama. On the other hand, people were apparently saying she was dying, so the rumors were already at Ferris Bueller proportions. “Okay, I’m not going into details, but I fully know who Katya’s girlfriend is. I’m not going to say who it is, though, because I don’t wanna out anyone,” Trixie said. It technically was the truth. She did know who Katya’s girlfriend was.

“Oh my god, how did you find out?” Pearl asked. “I saw something, that’s all I’m gonna say.” Not much later Katya showed up at the table. “Trixie, I heard you’re in a gang and selling drugs to pay off some Maffia people?” she said with a very serious face. “Katya, take a good look at me and ask that same question again,” Trixie said. “Well, the matching jackets were kind of suspicious. Could be gang-related,” Katya said jokingly this time. “So, you’re not in a cult either?” 

“People actually think Trixie is in a cult?” Kim asked. “Yeah, I’m also kind of jealous of that rumor,” Katya admitted. She probably wasn’t even joking about that. “Do you want me to tell people you’re in a cult with me?” Trixie asked. “You would do that?” Katya looked like a kid that was promised they could live in Disney World for the rest of their life. “No! Of course not. I’m not gonna admit to being in a cult.”

Starting a rumor about the new girl in school would only make Trixie look worse and that is the last thing she needed right now. Trixie would do a lot for Katya, but not that. Well, maybe she could do it later on in the year when the rumors about Trixie were taken care of. The Russian girl sighed “Don’t make me jump out of my pants for nothing,” she said disappointedly. “That isn’t an American expression, is it?” Katya asked when she noticed everyone at the table looked confused. A couple of the girls shook their head. “What does it even mean? Is it an expression in Russia, or something?” Adore asked.

“I guess it is Russian, then. When you say someone jumps out of their pants it means they’re really excited about something,” Katya explained. “How do you say that in Russian?” Violet asked. “Jumping out of one’s pants? Vyprygnut iz shtanov.” Trixie loved it when Katya spoke Russian and she tried her hardest to conceal that right now. “Trix, do you know some Russian? Because your boyfriend is also Russian, right?” Pearl asked. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Russians, Trixie,” Katya teased with a heavy Russian accent. She was definitely enjoying this too much judging by the grin that was on her face. Which, by the way, grew only bigger when Trixie started blushing. “I don’t know any Russian,” she finally said. “I could teach you for your hot boyfriend, krasivaya devushka,” Katya said with the same teasing tone and heavy accent. 


End file.
